Because of Wood
by albe-chan
Summary: Charlie Weasley was gay. There was no other way to say it. He had realized it, fought it, and finally, come to terms with it. He was gay, as it wasn’t going away. TWINCEST. SLASH. FWGWCW. THREESOME. ONESHOT. For bitterending.


**Because of Wood**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male) INCEST AND TWINCEST (keeping it in the family) AND MATURE THEMES (sex)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **So this is my first fic for Harry Potter that hasn't included the Marauders, so if you hate it, it isn't my fault. Dedicated to bitterending, who inspired me to write my own naughty threesome with the Weasley boys. So, this is for you, I hope you read it and enjoy it. Cheers!

P.S. – I KNOW it's a crappy title, I swear, the rest is good though…

---------

Charlie Weasley was gay. There was no other way to say it. He had realized it, fought it, and finally, come to terms with it. He was gay, as it wasn't going away.

The first realization he was a man who liked other men, came in his final year of Hogwarts. He had just suffered a brutal defeat on the Quidditch pitch (to Slytherin no less, of all the teams…) and was considering drowning himself in the showers, when he noticed that everyone had left. At least he thought they had.

He had turned, finally deciding he would rather not like to be found a giant prune on the bathroom floor, and spotted that he was not, in fact, alone. Oliver Wood, the young Gryffindor Keeper, not to mention Quidditch fanatic (Charlie swore he slept with his broom) was still there, staring dejectedly at the drain.

"C'mon Wood, drowning yourself isn't going to solve anything. Besides, then I'd need a new Keeper and we'd lose for sure next time."

Then Oliver looked up at him, those gorgeously erotic green eyes filled with lust, and Charlie realized it wasn't drowning Wood had been contemplating. And then he noticed his own raging hard-on. Damn.

And that, as they say, was that. All in one day he had discovering his dormant attraction to other men (most specifically Quidditch-playing men) and had his first mind-blowing orgasm with someone other than his right hand.

So when he heard rather…peculiar noises coming from his twin brothers' bedroom, he was more disposed to be curious than disgusted. And when he inched open their bedroom door, and saw them half-naked and kissing like the naughty teenagers they were, he was more disposed to be aroused than angry.

Then suddenly Fred Weasley looked up at him, breaking the lip contact with his twin, and George's eyes followed. "Charlie" they said simultaneously. "Something we can help you with?" asked Fred.

He merely stood there, words having left him a long time ago, and the twins grinned. "Fred, I think we've stunned him beyond words," said George.

Fred got up from the bed they had been lying together on, and pulled Charlie forcibly into the room. "Don't just stand there with the door open, do you want Mum to see us?"

"It's the middle of the day!" Charlie finally managed to choke out. It was actually not the middle of the day, but sometime around three in the afternoon.

"He's insatiable like that," said George from the bed.

"So…what can we do for you?" asked Fred, now looking down (Charlie hated that his younger brothers were taller than him) at him. "Or better yet, what can we do _to_ you?"

Charlie blushed. "Aww, look at that Fred," said George, getting up and moving around behind him, "he's blushing." The last words were whispered deliciously against the shell of his ear, making him shiver, and he doubted Fred had even heard them.

"I…so you're…" he said, rather incoherently. Words had left him in favour of the delicious feeling of George's hands on his chest, stroking his nipples.

"Yeah." Then Fred was kissing him, tongue in his mouth, virtually _fucking_ his mouth with it's blatant dominance, and left no doubt in Charlie's mind who was on top in his brothers' little escapades.

He pulled away, leaving Charlie breathless. "Fuck…" he muttered.

"Oh why yes, I'd love to" said George, moving away from where he stood behind him.

Fred spanked his bum. "Tease."

George veritably giggled. "I know. It's a talent." He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking expectantly up at his older brother.

Fred looked at him, and they did the weird Reading-Each-Other's-Minds thing that twins were so often accomplished at. Fred then sat down beside his twin and assumed the same look of expectancy. "What?" asked Charlie, still blushing.

"Are you going to take off your clothes or what?"

If he thought he had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to the burn he felt erupting all over his face and neck now. Not to mention he was still incredibly aroused.

"Uh…er…what?" he spluttered.

"Well we can't shag you unless you're naked," said Fred, speaking as though to a toddler (though Charlie hoped he would never say _those_ words to a toddler).

"Excellent point Fred."

"Thank you."

They resumed looking at him expectantly. "So?" they asked together.

Charlie sighed. Fuck. "Fine" he muttered, pulling his t-shirt over his head. He was pleased to see two sets of eyes widen, impressed, at his _very_ manly physique. Grinning now, he unbuttoned his jeans slowly, taking even more time with the zip, and pushing them off his lean hips.

Fred stood up again. He walked over to Charlie, eyeing him up as a Madam would a prospective whore. It was quite unnerving. Then there was the fact that there was only a thing layer of fabric between his erection and the afternoon sunshine that streamed in through the window.

Then Fred's hands were on him, stroking, caressing, and eliciting the delectable groans that only sex could rouse from his larynx, and his boxers joined his jeans and t-shirt on the floor. "Mmm" he moaned.

George was moving forward now, his intent clear when he dropped to his knees before his elder brother. His lips kissed the velvety head of his cock, hand gripping the base firmly. And Fred had somehow moved behind him, pressing his own hardness into the cleft between his arse cheeks.

Charlie groaned as George's lips wrapped around his manhood, devouring him in a myriad of hot wet tongue and wanton suckling. "Yes!" he gasped, clutching the long ginger hair that tickled him.

"He's rather good at that, isn't he?" whispered Fred into his ear while his fingers worked their way into Charlie's mouth. "I like to think I taught him all he knows."

Charlie couldn't answer; partly because Fred's fingers were in his mouth, caressing his gums and cheeks much the way his tongue had done a few minutes earlier, but mostly because he could hardly breathe for all the glorious sensations that assaulted him.

Fred withdrew his fingers form Charlie's mouth, turning his head roughly to kiss him, while the abandoned digits probed at his backside. It was too much. Too much for him, he had to release. He gripped George's hair with such force George whimpered, and began thrusting without stop into his younger brother's mouth.

But George was nothing if not crafty, and swiftly maneuvered out of Charlie's grasp, leaving him bucking into the air as Fred pushed another finger into his tight entrance.

He moaned in need, and made to reach for his own throbbing cock, but George stopped him. "You have to wait" he said firmly.

"He's ready," said Fred a few moments later, and George released his brother's arms, choosing instead to lie back on the bed, legs parted.

Charlie barely had time to catch his breath, let alone question his morals as he fairly jumped his younger brother, thrusting himself into his arse without pretence. George bit back a cry at the stab of pain, but then Charlie eased up a little, and worked him until his opening was adjusted to the new intrusion.

Then came the moans. Breathy and panting and loud and hoarse as Charlie buried himself up to the hilt in his brother. He felt like crying it felt so delicious.

Then Fred came at him, his own massive member probing in the, until now, unplumbed depths of Charlie's sphincter. And it was bliss. With every thrust, a new colour burst behind his eyelids and with every withdrawal, he felt something coil tighter in his belly as he impaled himself on Fred's length.

"Pull his hair" George breathed to him, low and husky, and Charlie obeyed the command blindly, rearing back and tugging mercilessly at his brother's ginger locks. He was rewarded by a lusty moan of pleasure, making his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Oh, Merlin!" he gasped, sweaty and out of breath. And Fred and George were moaning in time with him and his heart was beating as though trying to burst though his chest. And even if it did, he really wouldn't care, because he would at least be dying one helluva happy man.

Then he grasped George's straining need, pumping it in time with his thrusts until his little brother (who had somehow become not so little in the past years) exploded between their bellies, his ass constricting painfully around Charlie's cock, making him come.

Fred came in the next heartbeat, virtually howling his release, and it really was a wonder the entire family (minus Ron who had gone off on his mysterious mission with Harry and Hermione only days ago) didn't burst in on them.

In a tangle of sweaty limbs and sticky orifices, they fell, in the dewy afterglow of pure sexual pleasure, onto the mattress. "That was…" Charlie began, but could find no words to sufficiently describe the ordeal.

"Yeah" said the twins together.

They lay there for what seemed like hours, catching their breath content to simple lie together in completion.

"So" said Charlie, looking at the twins, one lying on either side of him. "How long have you two been…y'know?"

"Ages" said Fred, rolling up onto one elbow. He glanced across to his twin. "Since fifth year."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

George made a noise of happy remembrance. "Funny thing is, we didn't even know the other was gay until then."

"How did you find out?" Charlie asked, honestly curious.

"Oh, well it was one time in the showers, after Quidditch, and…well, Wood sort of introduced us to the idea," said Fred.

Charlie laughed. "You don't say."

---------

**Author's Note:** so I know, I know, I'm a sick twisted puppy, blah blah blah…whatever. You all know you loved it. And I couldn't help throw in the Oliver bit. He's just so darn cute… Well, hope you enjoyed! Cheers!


End file.
